


Kindergarten Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I dont do smut sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nobody Dies, angsty gay fluff, but maybe they will hehehehhehe, except for martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they smol





	

“Hey Kurt!” Ram eagerly hopped into his kindergarten classroom, wanting to tell his friend the news.  
“Ram, I was coloring, what do you want to tell me?” Kurt said groggily.  
“Ok, but you can’t tell ANYONE unless I tell you that you can okay!” Ram said, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
“Okay, why?” Kurt murmured.  
“Ok just listen.” Ram took a breath. “I kissed Martha on the football field! She’s just so funny and nice and smart!”  
Kurt’s stomach dropped. He always liked Ram. Not just as a friend. He remembered how he heard it was weird to like boys. He took a shaky breath in, melting into his anxiety. I’m so weird aren’t I. Of course he won’t like boys. He’s not gross like me. Kurt thought to himself. He forced a smile.  
“That’s great Ram. I bet she likes you too Ram but I gotta go to the bathroom so hold on” Kurt attempted to act enthused.  
“Ok bye-bye!” Ram said, beaming at what his friend said.

Kurt couldn’t help it, but tears just starting coming. They didn’t stop. You’re so weird….why would he like you. You know if you told him you liked him he would think you’re weird and you’d never ever be friends ever. This thought shattered him. He heard the creak of the door, cringing at the sound. How long had he been in here?  
“Kurt are you here, you’ve been here a long time, the teacher told me to get you.” Ram said.  
Kurt came out of the stall, a mess.  
“Ohmigosh are you okay what happened did I do something or say something tell me why are you crying!” Ram anxiously said.  
“It’s not you, it’s just….” Kurt was a storm of emotions. Everything bottled up, the cap was going to burst open. Should I tell him?  
“Well it’s just that I like you, like, like like you.” He choked out. “My dad told me it’s weird if boys like other boys. He told my you go to down there.” Kurt sobs.  
Ram’s face fills up with genuine concern. “Oh my gosh, Kurt…. I don’t think your weird, it’s okay to like boys.” Then out of nowhere, Ram gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but everything felt frozen. it only lasted for 3 second, but felt like a half hour. Kurt blushed intensely “Forget Martha. Maybe we can be married when we’re older!” Ram said. Kurt responded with a giggle


End file.
